Fighter
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: Runo lives in the back of a fighting club called "The Broken Tooth". She's always been a natural born fighter. It's in her blood. But when two men show up to the club, will her life change? Mild coarse language,and a lot of violence.
1. Her life

**Runo-**

**Age-16**

** Ace-**

**Age-20**

**Dan-**

**Age-17**

**Shun-**

**Age-17**

**Mira-**

**Age-16**

**Chan-Lee-**

**Age-16**

**Alice-**

**Age-16**

**Fabia-**

**Age-18**

**Hope you enjoy the story! Runo's POV**

* * *

I slipped on my boxing gloves. They were red and white. On the white part, there was a little bit of red. It was blood. I'm a fighter. I've been fighting at this place for 2 years now. The place was called The Broken Tooth. I also live there. Well, not exactly. I sleep in the back of the place. The owner,Ace, was a friend of my father. He was killed. Hunted. He was a criminal. My mom abused me, so I ran away. I lived here since I was 12. Ace taught me to fight. I followed in his foot steps.

I popped my neck. I had a fight coming up. I haven't fought this girl before. The announcer called my name to come on stage. People gathered around to see me fight. A lot of people watch me fight a lot. I don't know if its because I'm a good fighter, or people just like watching me beat the crap out of people. I was lead into my corner.

"Introducing first, the challenger. She's a karate freak and used to do taekwondo, it's Chan-Lee!" Announcer dude said. Chan-Lee? Who the hell is this? Newbie. I'll teach her some lessons. I won't put her in a hospital or anything. Just beat her up. "And in this corner, she's been fighting here since she's three. She's blue haired and fighsty, Runo!" People cheered for me.I shook my head and put my mouth piece on. We both came to the middle. We had to shake hands. I looked her straight in the eyes. The bell rung.

I charged at her, swinging my right arm towards her face, my left in case she tried to punch me ask I could block it. She was taken back, because she stubbled backwards. I kicked her in the head and used a sweep kick against her ankles. She fell down toward the ground, but caught her self. She swung a punch at me, but I took her arm and twisted behind her back and placed her on the ground. I took her arm and put it between her shoulder blades. She cried in pain. It was only 15 seconds before she tapped. I broke the hold and stood up. Medics came and took Chan-Lee, while the announcer raised my hand.

"Your winner by Submission,Runo Misaki!" People cheered. I looked around and saw two people stare at me. One of them had short black hair and golden hazel eyes. He had no expression on his face. The other one had chocolate red eyes and shaggy brown hair. The hazel eyes one and motioned for me to come over. I whipped my head around to make sure they were talking to me. I pointed at myself and they n both nodded. I followed them into a room. When did this door get here? I shrugged and followed them into the room. I sat down in an empty chair while they sat down in chairs across from me. In the middle of us, sat a new wooden desk. It had a table lamp and a pen and pencil holder. I gulped.

"Hello Runo. My name is Shun and this is my partner Dan." The hazel eyes boy said.

"Hi." I respond.

"We've been watching you fight for a while now. Your really good you know." Dan says.

I nod.

"But that's not why we're here." Shun says.

"Why are you here then?" I say.

Shun and Dan glance at each other. Dan nods.

"Runo. I know your situation. You live in the back of this fighting place." Shun responds.

I blink."How did you know?" I ask.

"That is classified." Dan says.

"Why are you here?" I ask again.

"What if we can change your life?Have you live in a real house, cooked food. Everything you ever wanted." Dan says.

"Go on." I say.

"Runo. It's simple. We want you to fight for the UFC." Shun says.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Well, sorta. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I'm gonna delete Baku-Hunger Games. Its just so much work. So anyway, review so I can post more of these!**


	2. Choices

**Me:Here is Chapter 2 of Fighter. Still Runo's POV.**

* * *

I almost fainted. "The UFC?! I can't make it into the UFC! Are you crazy?" I say,regretting the words.

"Yes you can. Your a really good fighter. Chan-Lee was a crappy fighter. But your and excellent one! Every match you win, you make about $500,000! And even if you lose, you still get $10,000. So what do you say? Deal?" Dan says, sticking his hand out to shake. I think for a moment.

Wow. A real home. Real food. Everything I've ever wanted. I would love that life. Being treated with respect. Kindness. Loyalty. Generosity. Honesty. That's all I want. But, will the fame get to my head? Will I treat people differently if they have less money the. Me? No, that won't be me. Sure, I love the Broken Tooth, it's like a home to me. But, everything I want, all I ever wanted, was a home. A place where I can watch tv without static. A place where there's air conditioning and heat. A place to feel safe and secure. But what would I say to Ace? Just walk up to him and say"Sorry Ace. But I'm leaving for the UFC. I'm going against what my father wanted so, bye."? No. That wouldn't be right. But I have to make tough choices.

"I'll think about it." I say.

Shun looks pleased, but still shows no emotion. He pulls out something from his coat. "Here's my card. Call when you make your choice." he says, handing me the card. I take it. I stand up and go back into my place I call a home. Ace walked up to me. I quickly slide the card into my pants pocket.

"Hey there." He greets me.

"Hi." I reply.

He looks at me."Look kiddo. I know about the talk with the UFC guess. You should do it."

"I can't just leave you though. I've lived here for 4 years. This is my home." I say.

"It always will be. But you could have a better place. Better than this." I look at him.

"Are you positive?" He nods.

"Ok then. Any money I get, its coming to you." He smiles. I run off and the two UFC guys are about to exit the doors."Wait!" I cry. They turn around.

"Yes?" Dan asks me.

"Im in."

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you review! Bye! Oh wait. The disclaimer I almost forgot. Lets see. Jake you can do it today.**

**Jake:Alright! Harmony doesn't own Bakugan. If she did, Shun and Runo would be together. And Dan would be the man in a bright purple van! **

**Dan:Jake shut up!**


End file.
